1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method for processing data. Still more particularly, the illustrative embodiments are related to a computer implemented method and computer program product for protecting pre-filled user input fields from an accidental overwrite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A growing number of computer applications and Internet websites require a user to provide information, such as a name, address, and account number, before the website may transact with the user. Websites may also require the user to create a user id and/or a password to interact with the website. The user input fields are typically shaded to indicate that the input fields are editable. The user may then type all of the required information and perhaps some additional information into the input fields. Depending on the website, a considerable amount of information may be input into the webpage. Some of the information may not be readily available to the user such as hard to remember account numbers or passwords.
Upon presenting the webpage to the user on a return visit, many websites may, as a convenience to the user, pre-fill the user information into the user input fields. Pre-filling the input fields saves the user the task of retyping the information. A pre-filled input field, as used herein, indicates an editable input field that contains default data upon the display of the webpage. Encrypted passwords may also be pre-filled into a returned webpage.
Historically, pre-filled input fields are unprotected, editable fields. Therefore, if the user accidentally types over the existing data in the input field, that existing data may no longer be available during the session. Often if the user logs out of the website and logs back into the website, the default data will pre-fill the input field and the user may then proceed. Retyping is a loss of time and an inconvenience for the user. However if the user fails to note an overtype error in an input field and submits the webpage, the default data may be altered to the new mistaken value, leading to a loss of data. The user may then need to look up account numbers and passwords to resubmit the webpage.